


О, это снова ты!

by PeBeAs



Category: EXO (Band), Gugudan (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Help, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Students, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: Три встречи. Три раза, когда они встретились при самых разных обстоятельствах, но так и не узнали имена друг друга. Забавно, но не стоит забывать, что Седжон начинает потихоньку запоминать каждую деталь этого парня.
Relationships: Kim Sejeong / Byun Baekhyun, Kim Sejeong/Oh Sehun





	1. 1. Это ты

Осторожное движение вперёд и Седжон крутится на холодном катке, стараясь сохранить спокойствие. Подол тёплой зимней куртки не сковывает движения, а даже немного помогает в данной ситуации, отчего нарезанные круги становятся больше и шире. Девушка морщится, когда видит, что подруги на другой стороне катка о чём-то вместе разговаривают, схватившись за руки. Ким хмурится, обиженно дуя губы, но не говорит ничего вслух, просто направляясь к бортику со своей стороны.   
Людей, как ожидается зимой, в помещении очень много. Семьи с детьми, семьи без детей, парочки разнообразных возрастов, компании друзей (где была она сама) и сами по себе гуляющие по просторам льда люди. Девушке становится не по себе, когда её уход в сторону из подруг никто не замечает.   
Возможно, поход в честь окончания зимней сессии был немного неравноправным решением как таковым. Седжон стоит в сторонке, пока Соми и Келькён задорно смеются, что-то обсуждая, а она сама, непривыкшая к таким ситуациям, только сильнее морщится, желая достать телефон.   
На улице декабрь, почти середина, что многие торопятся побыстрее закончить со своими делами и собраться с близкими перед новым годом. У Ким есть бойфренд, подруги и любимое училище, в котором она обучается уже третий год. В этот день ей удалось наконец-таки с трумфом получить свои заслуженные высшие баллы, признания от трёх студентов с её потока, шоколад и извинения Бэка; после еле как вырвать подруг на встречу, а в конце осознать, что устала.   
Быть популярной девушкой нелегко. Особенно нелегко понимать, что тебе надо успевать двадцать четыре на семь, стараться участвовать везде и учиться на отлично. Седжон это нравится, честно. Она по-сути человек активный и преуспевающий, горящий огнём и энтузиазмом, но сейчас студентка ощущает себя не очень. То ли дело в парне, который уже несколько раз отказывается от встреч, просто даря подарки, то ли в подругах, что в разговорах не дают вставить и слова, но уж точно не в учёбе, на которой она и успевает выложиться на все сто.   
Девушка облизывает губы, замечая, как приходят смс от Чон:   
— «Прости, нам срочно нужно уехать. Было классно провести с тобой время, онни», — читает слабым голосом и отправляет сообщения, уверяющие, что все хорошо.   
Когда на самом деле, нет. Ничего не хорошо, она пришла на каток, чтобы отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей, но всё равно к ним же вернулась. Слава удаче, что времени ещё много, а одежда достаточно тёплая; Седжон медленно начинает движение, ускоряясь в сторону.   
Мечта стать артисткой у неё с самого детства. Увидев, как мама поёт, осторожно и нежно, выводя нужные параметры для одежды, маленькая девчушка восхищалась её голосом и талантом. Дочь интересовалась, почему та не стала певицей, на что госпожа только улыбалась шире и пожимала плечами. Женщина хотела стать дизайнеркой и вот где она сейчас. Она достигла своего, потому, когда ей плохо, Се всегда вспоминает лёгкие поглаживания от матери и твёрдый голос:   
— Ты достигнешь всего, чего хочешь.   
Тогда эти слова кажутся самым сильным заклинанием в мире, способном перевернуть систему каждых неудач по дороге в свою сторону. Внешние дела ведь идут потрясающе: у студентки есть родные, могущие подарить весь мир и поддержку, её любимое дело, которым она горит ежесекундно, а ещё компетентные преподаватели. Жаль, что все преимущества затихают, когда в голову Ким приходит идея осознать всё на деле и поговорить с самой собой.   
Родным порой самим не хватает драгоценной помощи, отчего каждый раз на её зов приходить они не могут; музыка греет изнутри, но иногда надоедает на уроках скучной истории музыки или непрерывном повторении одних и тех же надоевшихся нот; а преподаватели… они просто используют отзывчивость и труд студентки, кидая на неё обязательства и лишние проекты.   
Время близится к пяти, ноги движутся быстрее в избытке сил, огибая других. Круги, нарезаемые с толикой осторожности, присущей каждой ответственной личности, не мешают остальным, пока сама Седжон облизывает немного посиневшие губы и затихает снаружи, погружаясь в глубокие мысли внутри. Её нутро ноет о чем-то важном, оставшемся позади всегда безупречной девушки. Упустившееся сокровище, которое смогло затеряться среди десятков разных заданий, кидаемых в лицо студентки, кажется невероятно важным, хотя сам смысл существования его до сих пор непонятен.   
Тем не менее, Ким улыбается и замечает, что от размышлений ей постепенно становится легче. Хорошо ли иметь такой характер, в котором ты способна разогнать тучи на головой с помощью просто принятия того факта? Ты не способна пойти против природы или создать специальную машину, мешпющую естественным процессам, а, значит, тебе стоит осознать факт того, что порой тучи нужны для разгрузки. Но, с другой стороны, правильно ли равнять тучи как таковые с близкими людьми, чьё присутствие уж точно не всегда «естественный процесс»?   
— Все равно, — студентка шепчет, успокаивая себя, — сейчас уж точно не время для того, чтобы чувствовать себя плохо. Я должна заняться другим.   
Закусывает губы и отходит левее, дабы не столкнуться с семейной парочкой. Улыбается мило, когда ребёнок ловит её взгляд, а потом снова едет на коньках быстрее, больше не хочет путаться в своих же мыслях и желаниях, но горечь все равно остаётся недосказанным шифром на кончике языка. Ещё один круг, но на этот раз шире, и движение в конце, когда девушка приподнимает ногу ради веселья. Трюк проходит удачно, что улыбка на лице становится шире. Спустя пару секунд опять исчезает.   
«Не время» звучит абсурдно, но именно так Се и может объяснить своё состояние. Она не против отдыха, а также не против работы. Она чувствует себя противоречиво, плюсом хочет вечно кататься туда-сюда, никого не трогать, погрузившись в саму себя, раздирая мысли напополам, а в конце драматично сделать какой-нибудь трюк и заработать аплодисменты. Все так хотят; она не исключение.   
Правая нога чуть ли не оступается, но Ким успевает в нужный момент удержать равновесие и, хмыкнув, вновь умчаться в стороны. На этот раз она желает сделать полный круг по территории катка, ощущая себя потрясающей спортсменкой. Дело заканчивается попытками представить образ фигурной гимнастки, искусно рассекающей границы воображения и толстую кромку льда. Девушка старается вновь игнорировать позывы размышлений об этих проблемах, уверяя себя о времени. Господи, ей нужно столько всего сделать, а она тут думает о желаниях. Противно, но всё ещё никуда от обязанностей не уйти.   
Раз-раз, движение резко влево, потому что она поспешила, чуть не столкнувшись с мужчиной. Немного боязно, но она кланяется в честь извинений и снова ускоряется. Отчего-то становится жарко и Се облизывает губы, оборачивая назад, пока ноги несут дальше.   
Кажется, она не успевает заметить ещё одного приближающегося человека, потому случайно сталкивается с чьим-то телом, непроизвольно отталкиваясь назад. Ноги непривычно скользят, не успевая понять ситуацию, из-за чего Ким вскрикивает и ожидает удара, который не успевает произойти благодаря быстрой реакции другого незнакомца. Седжон сразу освобождается от чужих рук, краснея и извиняясь, пока это происходит и со второй стороны столкновения. Они просят друг у другу прощения, а Се замечает парня, словившего её и неловко улыбается:   
— Спасибо большое, — кланяется, а тот в ответ делает тоже самое.   
Одежда на нём такая же закрытая, а сквозь шарф, капюшон и шапку лица нормально не видно. Девушка старается не акцентировать на его внешности внимание, но не отметить его рост и телосложение не может. К тому же в копилку предпочтений добавляется и этот бархатистый голос, вежливо твердящий:   
— Будьте осторожнее, — кивая, уходит кататься дальше, а она только машет рукой.   
Отлично, что на этот раз она остаётся с целыми костями, но зато с заигравшимся любопытством на счёт незнакомца. В любом случае, это ни к чему не приведёт; Седжон, отказываясь от безумной идеи, пожимает плечами и спокойно продолжает свой круг, но уже в другую сторону.


	2. 2. Опять ты

Обдуваемые шальным ветром локоны скачут по спине, отдаваясь лёгкими ударами. Седжон вдыхает свежий весенний воздух и чувствует нечто наподобие облегчения. В последнее время грузы на плечах ощущаются тяжелее, что даже присутствовать на любимых парах кажется сущим адом. По сути, ужасный настрой сопровождает её с самого января, особенно после расставания с Бэкхёном, отчего на душе зияет огромная трещина с неудачами, плюсом ссоры с подругами и разрыв общения с Соми. Ничего не скажешь хорошего про начало нового года, но Ким старается спасти хотя бы свою весну.   
Лёгкое платье с нежным оттенком розового, небольшой каблук на обуви и спешащее время, упорно твердящее, что Се на свидание безбожно опаздывает. Встречу с парнем из другого потока смогла организовать Наён, которая всё и рассказывала про смущённого Кёнсу, пытающегося побороть свои силы и подойти к студентке. После того как произошла неприятная ситуация с Бёном, казалось, что девушка надолго отойдет от отношений, но, увидев милого паренька в очках, никак не смогла сдержать широкой улыбки и согласилась попробовать. Впрочем, если её ранит один человек, это не значит, что каждый будет пытаться осуществить такую цель, верно? Ким хочет верить.   
Она замечает небольшие лужи на дороге, вероятно оставшиеся после вчерашнего дождя. Улыбается, легко огибая, стараясь ускорить шаги и не показаться безответственной перед До. Конечно, у неё в запасе имеется около десяти минут, однако, учитывая достаточное расстояние и желание Седжон прогуляться, вряд ли она успеет прийти вовремя. Надежда остаётся последней, что под конец ноги из-за дополнительной платформы выбиваются от усталости, а походка становится медлительней.   
Ни к чему спешка, если всегда можно предупредить ждущего. Девушка хочет вдохнуть глубоко отрезвляющего после проблем кислорода и спокойно прошагать дорогу до нужного кафе. Неприятным мыслям и рассуждения о тех людях, что причинили ей не самые лучшие (мягко сказано) чувства, она желает подковырнуть ложечкой гордости и кинуть в мусорную урну. Не получается. Жаль.   
Ким кидает взгляд на городские деревья, посаженные около некоторых тротуаров. Зелёные листья, выглядывающие из почек, едва колышатся под воздействием бодрящего ветра. Она облизывает губу, желая оказаться в тени, но отказывается, вновь ускоряя шаг.   
Столько противоречий в её жизни и никакого фильтра, способного их рассортировать. Привычные нормы резко меняют своё направление, отчего сама студентка чувствует некомфорт, тем не менее, осознавая важность таких процессов. Только мысли о Бэке и о той ссоре так же сопровождают размеренные движения Се.   
Это был вторник. Пышное празднование Нового Года вскоре дарило январь, невесомые хлопья снега и долгожданные каникулы после трудного семестра. А ещё поездку с Бэком в его родной город Пучон, где их ждали неприятные ситуации со стороны родителей парня и подстава от его же брата. Она не понравилась их семье, чего таить. Если раньше мать и отец не могли особенно влиять на сына, пытаясь дискредитировать его партнёрку, то, когда Бэкхён оказался на территории родного двора, давление стало слишком высоким. Оно не вызывало ежедневные ссоры или крики, оно вызывало неприятные моменты: к столу зовут всех, кроме тебя, про фотографии так же, тебя стараются забыть или вычеркнуть. Се не понимает до сих пор, почему ей не удалось заполучить расположение господина и госпожи Бён.   
Да и не хочется уже забивать голову мыслями про потерянную любовь. Чьим решением было разорвать отношения? Скорее всего, обоюдным. Студент не хотел мучить возлюблённую, а она — не имела сил сопротивляться. Как моральных, так и физических. К тому же ссора с подругами являлась действующей точкой невозврата, приводящей к истощению эмоциональному. Ким надеется, что сегодняшняя встреча поможет придать ей сил. Кёнсу красив и умён, так что может мешать?   
Ветер прекращается, а студентка пытается вернуть на своё лицо жизнерадостность. Иначе зачем она так старалась побыть немножко счастливой на данной встрече? До не заслуживает кислой мины и разговоров про бывших, особенно на вторую тему. Как только Седжон узнаёт от Наён факт его влюблённости (наверное, влюблённости), отношение к парню меняется на положительное и немного снисходительное. Последнее — плохо, но сделать что-нибудь с ощущениями она не может. Конечно, её однокурсница долго пыталась девушку убедить и вроде бы сделала это на отлично, но сейчас самой Се неудобно. Вдруг, ей показалось?   
Девушка оглядывается, закусывая губу, и старается опять (какой раз уже, господи) отогнать ужасные и нерадушные предположения в самую глотку страхов. Иронично, что на самом деле за всё время обучения в университете, самой стабильной вещью в жизни Ким являются оценки и успеваемость. Вот уж где, а на учёбе она может полноценно отклониться от курсов «Как заставить себя загнать в ловушку неуверенности за пару минут» и начать повторять необходимые материалы.   
Студентка делает ещё пару шагов, под конец заворачивая вправо, потому что заметила лужу. По дороге она замечает один магазин с канцелярией и мысленно ставит пометку позже туда прийти и закупиться. Кто-то с ней здоровается, она отвечает тем же, не совсем понимая зачем с ней поздоровались, но, когда девушка случайно вспоминает про время, уже перестаёт об этом думать.   
Из положенных десяти минут остаётся около двух, а путь до нужного места так и не проложен. Ким хочет себя ударить, однако, в данный момент заявиться на свидание с синяком — не самая лучшая идея. Она начинает бежать.   
Обувь едва касается асфальта, а ноги стараются не споткнуться. Седжон сама создаёт ветер, проворными движениями стуча каблуками по земле. Надеется, что не покраснела, от волнения закусывая губы. Ким хочет побыстрее оказаться там, где должна, а потому даже немного забывает про осторожность.   
Один маленький прыжок, она замечает некоторую слякоть и не хочет ступать туда своей красивой обувью, но один неосторожный шаг левой ногой — Се чувствует, что падает. Прямо около какого-то магазина, где много людей, отчего внутри начинает заведомо скрестись стыд. Кажется, в этот момент она жалеет о своём решении куда-то пойти вообще. Доля секунды, а после тёплые руки нежно хватают её за спину.   
— Ах! — выкрикивает непроизвольно, всё же закрывая от страха глаза. Практически в «объятиях», Седжон начинает алеть и быстро встаёт, поправляя одежду, забывши про минуты.   
Напротив высокий парень, широкий в плечах и с милой смущённой улыбкой, до сих пор держа руки в том же положении. Одежда на нём лёгкая; очевидно благодаря тёплой погоде, спасённая может увидеть облегаемое футболкой подтянутое тело. Глаза красивые, с карим оттенком, что внедряют девушку в пучину сладкого шоколада, однако, студентка качает головой, отгоняя будоражащую идею:   
— Спасибо большое, — кланяется вежливо, тот в ответ делает то же самое и Се стоит неловко, не зная, что сделать дальше.   
— Вы, — он заговаривает неуверенно, своим хриплым голосом кого-то напоминая Ким, — ведь спешите?   
— Да, — девушка смотрит в его глаза, кивая медленно, и отходит назад, виновато возвращая улыбку на лицо, — ещё раз спасибо.   
— Удачи, — шепчет слабо, наблюдая, как девушка поворачивается в другую сторону, отчаянно куда-то спеша, и чувствует на душе разливистый странный оттенок волнения.   
Он ведь видел её, ведь так? Так почему же в этот раз после спасения позволил убежать? Он стоит ещё долго, закусывая губу. В конце концов, судьба может подарить ему дополнительный шанс, только глупый Сехун сам виноват, что не смог познакомиться с ней и сейчас.


	3. 3. О, это снова ты

Седжон прикрывает глаза от яркого солнца, до сих пор греющего в семь часов вечера, и подтягивается от усталости. После библиотеки она успела распрощаться с Наён, с которой невероятно быстро и на удивление хорошо сближается, а ещё познакомится с замечательной онни. Кажется, разрыв прошлых отношений с подругами смог сказаться на ней не только отрицательным, но и положительным образом, правда, лишая целого клубка нервов. Иногда люди устают от друг друга: возможно, это вполне нормально терять интерес и желание заботиться о своих близких. Лучше успеть разорвать связи раньше, чем это приведёт к неблагоприятным последствиям, что Ким на двадцать процентов (относительно) радуется за себя. В навязывании нет ничего такого, что хочется попробовать.   
Может всё к лучшему?   
Честно, с новой знакомой Мими ей гораздо комфортнее, как и со своей однофамилицей Ким, чем той же зимой с Соми и Келькён. Се от таких мыслей закусывает губы, пожимая плечами, и продолжает направляться в сторону остановки. В последнее время она старается не так много размышлять о сути отношений и взаимосвязи бойфрендов и подруг, что уходит в учёбу. В принципе, как всегда и поступает.   
Жаркое лето: высокий градус на улице, неимоверная потребность в холодной жидкости, потеющее тело и возвращение паники из-за наступающего окончания семестра. Студентка одновременно и выдыхает спокойно, и съёживается вся при мысли об оценках. Скоро последний курс и, кажется, можно стать свободной, обретя смысл жизни (относительно) и способность заработка, но Ким знает, что дальше будет труднее.   
Пару взглядов на мороженое, продающееся около магазинов, и девушка вздыхает обеспокоено, потому что деньги у неё остаются только на проезд. Быстрее шагает дальше, не испытывая искушение, и радуется, вспоминая милую ситуацию с Кёнсу.  
Как же хорошо: она не была влюблена в него. И он, вышло, тоже. В конце концов то, как Наён упорно настаивала на симпатии До к ней и как был смущён паренёк, можно сложить в логическую цепочку. Вероятно, студент думал, что удастся сблизиться с подругой посредством лжи, (хоть и милой), однако, Се действительно согласилась на свидание, так и пришлость раскрыть всё с инициативы Кёнсу в тот же день.   
Девушка водит плечом от усталости и замечает в отдалении остановку, облизывая засохшие губы. Воды рядом нет, Ким будет терпеть до самого дома. Проверяя время на телефоне, ей приходит уведомление от Мими-онни, которая присылает фотографии упаковок шоколада. Ах, это снова тайный поклонник старшей. Седжон хихикает, отсылая в ответ смайлы.   
Мысли про любовь романтическую у девушки задерживаются недолго. Ей после Бэка, скосившего много энергии, как-то не очень хочется ввязываться в статус «занята». Бён оставил неимверно странную боль в понимании Ким, ведь после разрыва он оставался таким же. Просто во взглядах и прикосновениях было меньше трепета, оттого внутри кололась то ли тоска, то ли пустые сожаления. Да, она отпустила его, ведь слова его родной матери слишком сильно отразились на восприятии Ким. Бывает.   
Никого, кроме неё, на остановке не оказывается. Она садится на скамейку, смотря на время, и терпеливо складывает ладони на коленях. Ни единого намёка на ветер, студентка скучает, но в телефон заходить не хочет. Потеряется надолго в ленте обновлений и чужих фотографий, что даже не заметит свой автобус. Такое случалось, потому остаётся глядеть вперёд и ждать.   
Она болтает ногами по воздуху, ощущая как тяжелеют веки. Хочет спать, потому что устала. Вздыхает пару раз и снова кидает недовольный взгляд в сторону дороги. Людей, проходящих мимо остановки, достаточно, но никто не садится или не ждёт свой автобус рядом с ней. Се вспоминает, что отсюда идёт мало маршрутов, отчего понятливо кивает головой:  
— Ну, в это есть плюсы, — бубнит себе под нос, — зато я одна и ко мне никто не лезет.   
Да, если посмотреть с других сторон, то в этом есть плюсы. Седжон — популярная девушка, после расставания (а о факте его все узнали) множество парней предлагали ей пойти куда-нибудь, невзначай пригласив на свидание, или тайком подсунуть шоколадки и конфеты. Она соглашалась один раз и он был с Кёнсу, после этого шли отказы. Пожалуй, в одиночестве в целом есть плюсы, Се их любит.   
Слышится шум, студентка замечает автобус. Радуется, потому что он приехал как раз для неё. Он практически пуст: мест много и девушка решает занять своё в дальнем ряду около окна. Удобно устраивается, печатая сообщения в общий чат с подругами, умиляется их поддержке и убирает аппарат. Транспорт начинает движение, а Ким начинает наблюдать как высокие дома, торговые центры, магазины, различные прохожие мимолётно появляются и исчезают из вида.   
Се сглатывает, она хочет пить. Смотрит на время и считает примерное количество остановок. Около восьми-девяти, но, на самом деле, девушка их помнит не по этому признаку, а по количеству песен, которые успеют проиграться в её наушниках. Удобно.   
Любимый плейлист, успокаивающая мелодия и глаза медленно закрывается, погружая окружающий мир в темноту. Студентка улыбается впереди себя и вздыхает, покачивая головой в такт. Буф, и всё становится неважным и ненужным, а проблемы исчезают как белое пространство при мазке кистью художницы.   
Спокойная езда автобуса и спокойный сон студентки, погруженной в свой разум.   
И что же ей снится?   
Может как она успешно заканчивает университет, размахивая дипломом с отличными оценкам, и видит гордые лица родителей? Внутри щемит радость, неподдельное счастье, загруженное в чашу до краёв, случайно вытекает, оттого улыбка шире и шире, а амбициозные планы — надёжнее и желаннее.   
Может она видит как подружба с Наён и Мими становится сильнее, своей искренностью затмевая всех прошлых подруг Се? Как они шутят, хохоча на любимые темы, или как заботятся о друг друге, напоминая о важных делах или заметках? Не стоит говорить, что прошлые подруги были хуже или ужаснее характером, но их дороги не сошлись, только один хвалёный опыт и остался.   
Может быть она встречает кого-то лучше? Того, кто будет для неё учтив, честен и любим? Того, чьи близкие не будут против их пары? Пожалуй, если бы Се была напористее и сильнее в этом плане, она могла бы остаться с Бэком несмотря ни на что, но всё произошло в слишком неудачный для неё момент.   
Ах, Ким до сих пор не может поверить, что готова думать о протраченных шансах спустя столько времени, тем не менее, как можно поступить, если…   
— Простите? — сквозь вату доносится неуверенный голос. — Извините, — касаются плеча, а после убирают, — простите, но скоро последняя остановка, может вы пропустили свою?   
Ким хмыкает во сне, но, когда незнакомец повторяет свою реплику, то резко встаёт, пугая его. Оглядывается по сторонам, замечая исчезнувшее солнце, а потом смотрит на человека, её разбудившего. Парень в спортивной одежде и сумке, скорее всего, после какой-нибудь тренировки, выглядит обеспокоенным, протягивая:   
— Простите ещё раз, что разбудил, но вы уснули, а скоро конечная, — виновато объясняет, а девушка кивает, хмуря брови.   
— Ничего-ничего, — сглатывает, понимая, что придётся снова выжидать автобус (если они будут, конечно), — спасибо, что предупредили.   
— Выходим через пять минут, — почти шепчет, но собеседнице удаётся расслышать слова в тихом автобусе и она улыбается:  
— Спасибо, — кивает вдобавок, пытаясь рассмотреть человека поближе, однако, видя, что тот уходит в другую сторону салона, непонимающе произносит: — А?   
— Что? — парень оборачивается, будто на что-то надеясь и случайно улыбается.   
Седжон смотрит на смутно знакомое лицо, острые черты, полный надежды взгляд, и почему-то чувствует себя в оцепении. Ей хочется пригласить его сесть рядом с собой, только волнение перекрывает интерес реалистичной крышкой страха. Она молчит пару секунд, а потом в её голове всплывают прошлые «встречи»:  
— О, это снова ты! — выходит слишком громко, Седжон смущается своих эмоций, закрывая рот, и видит как мило реагирует парень. — Прости, — краснеет, — ой, — машет руками, — простите, — замечает, как незнакомец подходит ближе, (тоже красный), и хочет что-то сказать, но транспорт не вовремя останавливается: — Вы тоже выходите?   
— Да, — и так тепло улыбается, что сердце внутри Се слабо плещется в остатках самообладания.   
Они вместе выходят из транспорта в тишине: оба отчего-то смущены, на улице прохладно и темно, автобус одиноко уезжает дальше, а пара стоит на остановке, не зная что делать. Конечная не выглядит пусто (Седжон выдыхает), пару магазинов около них открыты, однако, парень выхватывает её внимание:   
— Вы знаете моё имя? — на одном дыхании; видно, волнуется.   
— Я? — удивляется девушка, качая головой: — О, я просто удивилась и внезапно вспомнила Вас, поэтому, — облизывает губы, понимая, что сейчас неспособна сказать ничего дельного, — как-то так, — виновато отводит взгляд, складывая руки около живота.   
— Я словил Вас зимой и весной, — он наклоняет голову набок, интерпретировав слова Ким по своему, — может Вы не помните..?  
— Нет-нет! — студентка резко вскрикивает. — Я помню, — вновь тушуется под чужим внимательным взглядом, — просто я не знаю имени, — слышит смешок с его стороны, но не насмешливый, а открытый и искренний, отчего дует губы: — Я серьёзно не знаю.   
— Я понял, — кивает, — кстати, меня зовут О, а Вас?  
— О? — поднимает бровь. — Вы издеваетесь?   
— Не совсем, — растягивает очаровательные губы в широкой улыбке, сосредотачивая взгляд собеседницы на них, — но это часть моего имени.  
— Красиво, — она бубнит себе под нос, однако, тот всё слышит.   
— Спасибо.   
Опять вдвоём краснеют. Вокруг никого, кроме них. В воздухе душно, несмотря на прохладу. Кажется, в атмосфере витает зарождающаяся романтика, своей неловкостью и милостью бросаясь на людей.   
— Кхм, — притворно кашляет девушка, стараясь вернуть диалог в живое состояние, — а я Седжон, — смотрит прямо на него, — Ким. Ким Седжон.   
— Красиво, — тот повторяет раннюю реплику, а во взгляде нежные волны, способные затопить их обоих (не сразу конечно, но со временем уж точно), и студентка вдруг чувствует, как в глазах у неё появляется то же самое, — Сехун. О Сехун.   
И это ли начало чего-то грандиозного?   
Не факт.   
Но для самых обычных Сехуна и Седжон грандиозные вещи начинаются именно так. Со случайных встреч, с неловких касаний, первых взглядах и неожиданных всплесков симпатии.


End file.
